Maybe He's Not So Bad After All
by MusicalVideoGameNerd123
Summary: Sonya gets caught by Kotal Kahn and is taken to an interrogation room. Then, Erron comes in and discovers her weakness. Contains elements of ticklish!Sonya. Read and review, please! I don't own this cover pic, by the way. It's just been made into a collage.


_**MusicalVideoGameNerd123:** **S**_ ** _o_ ,** _ **this is based off of an RP me and my friend, Superdragonfist999, did in April. If you do not like what you're about to read, THEN DON'T READ IT! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE! Anyways, this takes place in MKX.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **tick** **le** **fic.**

 _ **Enjoy! ;D**_

* * *

Sonya groaned in annoyance as she was lying on a metal table with her limbs securely strapped down by leathery restraints. She wore a grey muscle shirt with a black vest, khaki-colored tight pants, and black combat boots, her long hair in a braid and sported her SF baseball cap.

Just a few minutes ago, she was here in Outworld on a mission alone. Just as she was halfway finished, she was caught by Kotal Kahn and his Kahn guards and was taken to the interrogation chamber that was deep within the Outworld prison hall. It was was dark, not pitch-black, but there was a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling that was flickered on.

Her head tilted down as she heard the sound of footsteps followed by the sound of a gun being twirled.

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Sonya Blade, or do you go by Mrs. Cage now?" Erron Black mused, walking into the chamber wearing his usual outfit and twirling a revolver in his hand, grinning underneath his mask at the sight of Sonya tied down.

"Piss off, scumbag," the general shot back in an annoyed and disgusted tone.

"That's no way to talk to someone," Erron scolded in a mocking tone, untying Sonya's boots and removing them from her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sonya demanded, tilting her chin down to look at Erron with a sharp glare.

"Making you a little more comfortable is all," Erron answered, slowly dragging a finger down her left socked sole.

Sonya's lips twitched as she clenched her teeth and proceeded to bite her lower lip to contain her giggles.

 _No... not this. I can't let him know I'm ticklish!_ She thought to herself, trying to focus on something else. In fact, the general is very ticklish, especially around her stomach or her ribcage. While her second worst spot was her stomach, her ribs were her worse.

Erron smiled under his mask as he watched Sonya trying to hold in her laughter. For a long time now, he has had secret feelings for her, but has told nobody about it.

"Is someone ticklish?" The gunslinger teased, pulling off her socks and tickling all over her soles with his fingers.

 _C'mon, Sonya! Don't laugh! You can do this!_ Sonya thought, biting her lip slightly harder as her feet twitched and scrunched up in an attempt to avoid being tickled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," Erron teased, tickling her toes one by one and showing no mercy on them.

Sonya bit her lip even harder as she tried to block the tickly messages being sent into her brain by focusing on the ceiling, still not giving in.

"Maybe I need to change it up," Erron says stopping the tickling on her feet and walking up to Sonya's upperbody tickling her armpits.

"Nnnnnn _aaaah_!" Sonya yelped, biting her lip again, even harder this time as Erron was almost near her most ticklish spot.

"I can tell I'm getting closer and closer by the second," Erron commented, tickling down her sides and making sure to tickle every inch on the way down.

"Mm- _ah!_ Shihihihihihihihihit!" Sonya swore, letting her grip on her lips slip on accident as she started giggling and squirming in her bonds.

"Finally, I get to hear your pretty laugh." Erron smiled, tickling her sides and rib cage, alternating between the two.

"What the fu- HEY! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sonya screeched, squirming harder as the gunslinger tickled her worst spot. "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU AHAHAHAHAHASSHOHOHOHOLE!"

"Well, you are the one who got captured, so now you pay the price," Erron pointed out, tickling each and every one of her ribs one at a time to tease her.

"I SWEHEHEHEHEHEHEAR TO GAHAHAHAHAHAHAD, I'HAHAHAHALL SHOHOHOHOVE THOHOHOSE GUHUHUHUHUNS UHUHUHUHUP YOHOHOHOUR AHAHAHAHASS AND FIHIHIHIRHRHRHRE!" Sonya threatened, thrashing and twisting in her bonds

"Awww, it's cute how you threaten me like that," Erron cooed, continuing to tickle her ribs with a huge smile underneath his mask.

"I'HAHAHAHAHAHAM NAHAHAHAHAHAT CUHUHUHUHUHUHUTE!"

"I beg to differ, Sonya. Like I said, girls with guns are always hot," Erron replied, tickling faster, a hand going down and tickling her belly as well.

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMN YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU! I'HAHAHAHAHALL KIHIHIHICKK YOHOHOHOHOUR AHAHAHAHAHAHAHASS!" Sonya shouted through her laughter as Erron tickled her worst spot and her second worst spot.

"Is the big, bad, tough Sonya Blade ticklish?" Erron teased, tickling faster and enjoying himself as he admired her ticklishness and her cute laugh.

"SHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT THEHEHEHE FUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK UHUHUHUHUP!"

"If that's what you want," Erron shrugged as he then used both of his hands to tickle her ribs, poking and scribbling his blunt fingernails along the skin that covered the bones.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU SOHOHOHON OF A BIHIHIHIHIHITCH! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Erron decided to stop, allowing Sonya to catch her breath.

"Sonuvabitch..." Sonya mumbled under her breath, panting and giggling from the aftershock tickles.

"You know, you should thank me," Erron reminded, walking over to a wall and leaning against it.

"Oh, yeah? For what?" Sonya grunted, glaring at the Outworld cowboy.

"The Kahn was gonna have bug brain come down here and torture you to death. You're lucky I step in," Erron replied, folding his arms.

"Good point," Sonya replied blankly.

"Anyways, how much are you willing to pay me to get you out of here?" Erron asked, walking towards the bound SF general.

"How's twenty bucks sound?" Sonya offered.

"I was thinking more along the lines of fifty-thousand bucks... and we go out on a date," Erron stated, actually blushing underneath his mask a little.

"First of all, I'm not made of money. And second, I don't date mercenaries," Sonya responded, glaring at him yet again.

"But you will an actor?" Erron quizzed, reaching forward and tickling her side.

"Hehehe cahahahaught my eheheheye! And he doesn't bahahadger me fohor fifty-thousand dohollars," Sonya countered as she tried to lean away from Erron's fingers.

"C'mon, I'm not that bad. How about I lower the money and pay for dinner?" Erron asked, tickling both sides so she can't escape his wiggling fingers.

"I juhuhuhuhust told yohohohou thahahahat I'm nohohohot gonna dahahahahate yohohohou!" Sonya laughed, wiggling side-to-side to avoid Erron's fingers.

"Oh, you're breaking my heart, Sonya," Erron anguished mockingly, tickling her ribs again, this time showing no mercy at all.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT AGAHAHAHAHAHAIN!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," Erron teased, tickling faster.

"DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T SAHAHAHAHAHAY THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

"Does the big, bad SF general not like being tickled?" Erron teased, tickling more.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT, SHEHEHEHERLOHOHOCK! GOHOHOHOHODDAMMIHIHIHIHIT! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"How 'bout I make you another deal?" Erron offered, slowing the tickling down just a little.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT DEHEHEHEHEAL!?"

"I go get my pay from the Kahn, then I put a few bullets in him. We escape, and I defect to your side," Erron stated, stopping the tickling.

"Sounds better," Sonya replied calmly, panting and giggling slightly.

"Sounds good. Wait here. I'll be back," Erron commented, walking off.

"I can't even move! What makes you think that I'd go anywhere?" Sonya asked in slight annoyance and jokingly.

Erron laughed as he opened the cell door, but not leaving before winking at Sonya. He then blew her a kiss, making her roll her eyes in response, and made his way for Kotal Kahn's throne room.

As he left, Sonya began thinking to herself. _He's actually gonna turn over to my side for me? Maybe... maybe he's not so bad after all. Maybe._

 ** _The End_**


End file.
